


Booty Call Quickie

by immortalemrys



Series: Loving You Can Never Be Wrong [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Greg Lestrade, Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sally Donovan, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sherlock Holmes, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalemrys/pseuds/immortalemrys
Summary: A hot and bothered Mycroft and obliging Greg
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Loving You Can Never Be Wrong [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/198767
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Booty Call Quickie

Greg entered the room then whistled, letting the door close behind him with an almost inaudible click as he took in the decadent opulence and pocketed the hotel card key that had been delivered to him only half an hour ago by courier after a text message that had only read: 

If convenient 1pm – MH

Really Mycroft? - he’d texted back - A lunchtime booty call?

It was a little before 1pm, he’d left New Scotland Yard citing needing to catch up with a snout that might have some information though he doubted anyone would believe him if he told them he was meeting up for a friends with benefits call with another Alpha. He’d texted Mycroft last week to meet up but the man had been on a stopover in Dubai though he hadn’t volunteered where he was going and Greg hadn’t asked. Now he was here in a place that the likes of him would never see the inside of normally.

The Hadrian. A 5 star boutique hotel tucked away in Mayfair, looking unremarkable from the outside but inside a den of iniquity catering to the whims of rich twats who wanted to conduct their affairs and sexual conquests away from prying eyes…..discretion and privacy assured. There was even a private entrance away from public purview for bits on the side like him could be smuggled through. It was a far cry from the places common peasants used to fuck around, they charged either by the hour or half day and instead of fancy alcohol in cut glass offered free lubes and condoms with cheap porn on cable.

While he’d been greeted at reception with cool professionalism by a young Alpha barely wet behind the ears, he’d been a copper long enough to know when someone was looking down their nose at him. His suit wasn’t tailored, his shoes not handmade leather and his accent all wrong. He’d smirked at the pretentious little shit who quickly turned into a simpering little shit after checking the booking and handing his police ID back to Greg. He’d politely stood aside and nodded to a designer label clad Omega coming out of the lift who’d then looked over her shoulder at him and bit her lip eyeing him appreciatively, the Alpha accompanying her giving him a curled lip and sneer. 

He gazed at the array of heavy tumblers and various crystal decanters on a sideboard containing varying hues of light amber to mahogany coloured liquids, no doubt they contained finer stuff than he’d ever indulged in and he wished he didn’t have to go back to work so he could sample the expensive booze. He eyed the rest of the room, quickly tossing his suit jacket and tie on a small sofa and toed off his shoes and socks. 

A quick glance into the bathroom revealed a gold and black marble fanfare with a spa bath and double shower, there were an assortment of toiletries that were labelled with an upmarket name and the two white bathrobes perched on the corner of the spa-bath looked as soft as spun sugar. Must be great to be loaded and to afford such luxury. He eyed the bed that had more pillows than he’d ever seen on a bed before and wondered if a tumble between high thread count sheets would be any different to a tumble between his own Tesco ones then wiggled his bare feet into the soft carpet. 

He checked out the side tables, on one side it had the requisite Bible in the top drawer, on the other side the contents made him grin. Instead of chucked in a basket on the mini bar this place had tucked away condoms in fancy gold packets with little bottles of lube with gold caps into a black velvet box in the top drawer obviously in keeping with the discreet motto. Greg helped himself to a couple of each, going over to drop them into the pocket of his suit jacket. 

He supposed he should get rid of the shirt and trousers too, explaining away the normal smell of an Alpha on him was easy enough by saying he’d had to rough the snout up a bit, explaining away the smell of Alpha come on his clothes was quite another. After discarding his shirt and trousers and putting them with the suit jacket he peeked into a small fridge tucked into a cupboard. It had the usual mixers, fancy labelled water and hand-made chocolates resided inside beside boutique beer, some small wine bottles and a bottle of champagne. God, no doubt the room service would be spectacular too and he could imagine kicking back in this place for a dirty weekend of fucking, eating and drinking quite easily.

He sat on the edge of the bed and bounced testing out the mattress and wondered how many fucking couples it had seen, he’d bet the walls were soundproofed too. The quiet click of the lock alerted him to the arrival of Mycroft who stepped in looking like other rich knobs that had been downstairs in the lobby, he wouldn’t have looked out of place in his expensive dark grey suit, polished shoes and posh accent. The thick scent of arousal wafted over, Greg’s cock sat up and took notice of the delicious smell, that along with the slight flush on the other Alpha’s cheeks meant the suppressants that kept his ruts at bay were struggling to be effective. Understandably Mycroft looked less than happy with the world as he kicked off his shoes. Even though Greg also took suppressants he felt restless and snappy on those days when he should be in rut.

“Not a good day then?” asked Greg enquiringly.

That got him a silent, frosty glare before the suit jacket was taken off and hung up in the little wardrobe by the door, the tie neatly hung over another hanger. The pocket-watch was tucked into his waistcoat pocket and the Alpha fumbled with obvious irritation at his cuff-links, Greg got up and went over to the fastidious Alpha who smelled of a different but stronger cologne than Greg normally smelled on him no doubt to cover the change to his normal scent. Mycrofts nostrils flared, anything but discreet in sniffing the air to take in Greg’s scent, eyes darkening.

“Usually I have no problems with my suppressants but I think an upgrade may be necessary as they haven’t been changed for years” said Mycroft with a touch of testiness but allowing Greg to remove each cuff-link and drop them in the same pocket as the watch. He could see the little beads of sweat on Mycrofts upper lip “We’ve had a new person come in to temporarily help in archiving and it’s playing havoc on my hormones, I simply cannot abide this any longer and my personal assistant is threatening mutiny.”

Greg leaned against the second wardrobe door watching on as the waistcoat was removed, hung up , then the buttons being opened on the crisply ironed light blue shirt and again Mycroft fumbled making a noise of frustration because of his shaking hands. Greg tapped them away and unbuttoned the butter soft shirt letting Mycroft take it off and hang it up properly.

“So, you wanna throw me around a little, work off some aggression instead of charming your way into bedding a sweet-smelling Omega that’s tickling your Alpha fancy?” asked Greg in surprise.

“Not an Omega” said Mycroft now avoiding Greg’s gaze “I apologise but I’m due back at work by 1.45pm to take a video call thus pressed for time, I was lucky to get out for this period of time given tensions in…….yes, well.......there will be no need for Alpha posturing anyway. I would prefer to just find some bloody relief from this” 

He raised his eyebrows at that, the light flush on those cheeks deepened into an actual blush. It was as close as the proud Alpha would come to saying he was only sexually interested in Alphas and was currently desperate enough to submit to Greg without a fight. He went to take a step closer to the man but Greg's phone rang, Mycroft huffed a growl of annoyance as Greg went and snatched up his phone from where he’d chucked it with his keys and clothes. Greg rolled his eyes at the name on the display then answered it.

“Not now, busy” he hissed into the phone before Sherlock could say a word then hung up tossing the phone back on the sofa. For a moment he wondered if the consulting detective was aware of where they both were and was being trying to be a cock blocker. The phone rang again then went silent, he turned his attention back to Mycroft who had shucked off his socks and let his boxers fall to the carpet and was stepping out of them. Greg stared. He admired the Alpha’s naked body, while not overly muscular he knew Mycroft was strong. He had a svelte build that was deliciously leggy. In keeping with his physique his cock was also slender than most Alphas but longer.

He gave a cluck of sympathy at seeing the knot that had already popped at the base of Alphas cock. He’d concealed his suffering well despite the awful discomfort he must be feeling. Little wonder the poor sod was ready to lose his shit. Greg dropped his own boxers; blue eyes to going to Greg’s hard cock. The Alpha bit his lip like the Omega had done downstairs, his cock giving a visible jerk. 

“You poor bastard” tutted Greg “If you don't want the posturing then you just lie back and let me take care of that for you?”

With another huffed growl Mycroft gracefully walked over to then slid onto the bed giving Greg an eyeful of his delicious freckled backside before inelegantly flopping back against the mountain of pillows on it seemingly uncaring of attempting to be aggressive or dominating despite his rut. Greg climbed onto the bed and straddled Mycrofts knees. His skin was soft and the colour of milk, the creamy deliciousness scattered with freckles everywhere like the skin of many redheads. He had a nice amount of hair over his chest, a treasure trail led from his bellybutton down to his trimmed pubic hair and Greg had to admit, Mycroft was pretty.

He leaned down and caressed the smooth cheek with his rough stubbly one. A hand combed into his hair, long fingers grasping a handful and tugging firmly. Greg hesitated at the demand then turned his head and bared his neck and throat to the Alpha, a nose pressed into the skin above his scent gland and the Alpha breathed in deeply of Greg’s scent. Greg sucked in his breath, face growing hot when Mycroft scented him like an Omega would. 

“Apologies” murmured Mycroft stiffening, sounding embarrassed against his throat “I wasn’t……I’m not thinking coherently at present…….I...”

Understanding dawned on Greg.

“S’ok” replied Greg gently.

Mycroft relaxed and Greg cupped the other Alpha’s jaw bringing their mouths together for a rough kiss to test his theory. Even in this intimacy Mycroft kept his kisses soft and languid, nothing like a demanding rutting Alpha. The lack of aggression, the scenting and another Alpha playing havoc with his hormones…in rut Mycroft was the Omega of an Alpha pairing. Another Alpha might be disgusted, others might get violent and then force themselves on someone like Mycroft……the Alpha had taken a huge risk but had likely deduced that Greg wouldn’t force himself on Mycroft or get physically violent in any way.

“Smell so good’” praised Greg nipping at the Alpha’s bottom lip after several slow kisses then looked into those blue eyes that reflected relief and desire. Pity they didn’t have time for him to take Mycroft, he would have loved having him on his cock like this “What do you want darlin’? Mouth, hands or maybe spreading those pretty legs for me?”

Mycrofts face turned scarlet at the words but he moved his legs apart for Greg to lay between them. Greg braced himself on his arms and settled himself on top of the Alpha who bracketed his hips with his knees. Mycrofts cock was scorching hot, the skin on his body warmer than normal from the low-grade fever. The Alpha closed his eyes with a shudder, moaning breathlessly, hands going to Greg’s sides as Greg growled low in his throat and scented Mycroft in return.

Greg leaned down to nibble at the smooth jaw moving to rub their cocks together cautiously, the slide immediately slippery as Mycrofts body released pre-come helping to ease the way. The smell of sex enveloped them, he frotted against the Alpha like he’d done in high school with an Omega or two, Mycrofts breathy moans mingled with his own panted breaths, punctuated by the wet sounds of their bodies rolling together.

“Gregory!” hissed the Alpha jolting when his knot got some friction, a warmth spurting on Greg’s stomach adding to their now mingled pre-come.

“Mmmmm sweetheart, I can feel your slick dripping out of you” he whispered into the other Alpha’s ear grinding his hips into Mycroft who groaned in pleasure “So wet for me”

This time when Greg kissed him Mycroft kissed him back with a growl of desperation, a needy whine coming out of the Alpha as Greg rotated his hips. Legs wound around his waist and Mycroft canted his hips up with wild abandon. Greg snarled at the lewd sound of their skin squelching and slapping together, finding and grasping Mycrofts wrists and pressing them either side of the Alpha’s head to pin him down. The action made Mycroft squirm and moan loudly.

Mycroft’s face and neck were florid with a sex flush, his hair damp with sweat that also beaded across his forehead now. Greg nuzzled into a sweat slicked throat, sniffing over the other mans scent gland, mouth watering at how fantastic he smelled then licked a stripe over the skin across it making Mycroft mewl and arch into him. He grazed his teeth over it, careful not to break any skin but clearly Mycroft found it deeply arousing because he thrust up so hard he nearly bucked Greg off him.

“You like that?” asked Greg huskily while nosing and sniffing at the skin, Mycroft trembled under him “I should bite down hard, mark you up and make you my property, for everyone to see that I own you”

He didn’t believe in archaic shit like ownership of Omega’s but he’d once been with an Omega before he’d settled down with his now ex-wife who liked that kind of dirty talk when he’d fucked her.

“Yes, oh yes!” came the response, almost a pleading whisper.

Greg licked his lips, other filthy things coming to mind that were wank fantasies for a few Alphas regardless of whether they fancied other Alphas, Omegas or even Betas that were into breeding kinks.

“Or maybe…..maybe you’d like to be tied down on a bench with your arse up, thighs wide, with a spider gag in your mouth and your hole brim-full with a plug” murmured Greg a little shocked at the filthy things he was sharing but the mewl and stuttering of Mycrofts hips spurred him on. 

“I’d use your mouth first, get you to make my cock nice and wet then I’d take out the plug that’s been keeping you open and stretch your slick cunt wide with my cock until it feels like you are going to split open, then I’d fuck you until you were begging for my knot” continued Greg panting harshly now and feeling his orgasm approaching.

“Greg!” gasped the Alpha fairly writhing under him now, hard as rock but unable to come yet. Greg mouthed the heated skin of shoulder of the other Alpha and gave him a sharp nip with his teeth that made Mycroft cry out.

“Fuck!” he failed to hold his climax back “Christ, Mycroft!

He shuddered, stilled for a second then jerking with a shout came all over the Alpha under him. He slumped for a moment once it ebbed away to catch his breath aware of the impatient, needy mewls of Mycroft interspersed with growled moans as the Alpha frantically fucked up against him.

He quickly resumed his former position and let go of Mycrofts wrists, humping vigorously while he still remained semi-hard to give Mycroft the friction he wanted.

“And once you were begging for my knot I’d make you scream in pleasure and pain as I squeeze it past your rim to lock inside your soaking hungry cunt” stated Greg with a dirty chuckle “You’d be so full of my come you’d be swollen in no time with a belly full of pups after I’d bred you”

“Please” Mycroft begged.

Greg slid a hand between their slick bellies and grasped the throbbing cock firmly, letting the other man fuck up into it until a pleading whine escaped the Alpha again. He moved to watch Mycrofts eyes flutter under closed lids and mouth go slack as he allowed the hard knot catch on his fist teasingly a few times, the throaty growls and harsh punched out breaths that accompanied the pleasure flitting across the Alpha’s face were mesmerising. He clenched his fist tight, the knot caught then was forced up into the confines of his compressed hand. Mycroft threw his head back, chest heaving as he wailed. Greg hissed at the blunt nails scratching at his back as he clamped his fist and squeezed numerous times simulating an Omega’s cunt or an Alpha’s arsehole milking his orgasm out of him. Come coated Greg’s chest and stomach, the first spurt having hit him in the chin and his hand rode out the other mans orgasm until he went quiet, twitching a little under him as his fast breaths began to slow and his cock merely dribbling a few beads as it started to soften.

He laid his head on a sweat slicked shoulder and for a minute just enjoyed laying there with a hand stroking his back before he rolled off Mycroft who started shifting under him. The other Alpha got up without a word to go to the bathroom, the shower starting up immediately. He got up after a few minutes and with a glance to Mycroft who had his back to him grabbed a soap and got in as well, turning the other shower head on and winced at the sting on his back. Silently Mycroft got out, snatched up a towel and left the bathroom.

Greg sighed to himself and washed himself off quickly before turning the shower off and grabbing a towel too and stalking out the bathroom. Mycroft was nearly dressed, just needing to put on his waistcoat and suit jacket. Blue eyes glanced over to him then flitted away, the Alpha’s cheeks going red. Greg dried himself off quickly, he’d put on deodorant and cologne that he kept in his locker once he got back to work.

“I do hope you won’t think differently of me after this” murmured Mycroft quietly.

“What are you embarrassed about Mycroft?” asked Greg dressing. 

“It’s shameful” muttered Mycroft a tinge of self-disgust in his voice “That I find such things arousing in rut”

Greg shook his head though Mycroft couldn’t see it as was focused on putting his pocket watch back on.

“It’s not shameful, nothing that goes on between two consenting, of age individuals is shameful” said Greg “We had a nice time, both of us are satisfied and what goes on between us like this stays between us…..there is very little in the bedroom that can shock me Mycroft……no doubt you have a folder somewhere of how wild I was in my teen and early adult years” 

Mycroft didn’t deny he had that kind of information on him and he wondered what Mycroft was like in his teen and early adult years. He pulled on his socks and shoved his feet in his shoes as the other Alpha’s phone rang, Mycroft took it out of his suit pocket, looked at it then muttered something under his breath and answered it.

“Yes?”

Greg pulled on his suit jacket and tucked his tie in his pocket along with his phone and keys.

“No, I'm afraid it cannot” 

Greg dropped the card key to the room in Mycrofts suit pocket then gave him a peck on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder before leaving him to his call and left. Once he got back to the Yard he ducked in to spray on some deodorant and splash a bit of cologne on before going to his office only to find Sherlock in there who looked up from his phone and gazed at him. Before Greg could say hello the Omega fled, tripping over his feet in his haste to escape.

“What’s up with the Freak?” asked Sally coming into his office and watching the consulting detective disappear down a corridor.

Greg swallowed; he had a fair idea what was up with Sherlock.

“Dunno, you know how he gets” answered Greg and left it at that though Sally gave him a strange look before going back to her office.


End file.
